Fairy of Sand
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: A simple request leads to a journey and a half when the past long forgotten comes back and becomes a race against those who seek an ancient power of destruction. Can Natsu and the others find this magic first and prevent its misuse or watch as the world they know comes to an end in a sea of sand?


**I had thought of something like this after writing my other SoDxFT fanfic but I mostly have Kyrie as the main character so I decided to do it a little differently this time. We have Morte as the main character from the SoD side. :D**

 **I don't own anything (At the moment, who knows when an OC needs to pop up.) but please enjoy this fic anyway.**

* * *

It came as no surprise that once again she stood there browsing through the various requests tact on the bulletin board. She may have just returned from a job not too long ago, but due to the reckless actions of her team, they only received one-third of the promised reward in order to pay for the damages that had been inflicted during the fight.

She really should accept a job on her own, for the sake of actually being rewarded the full amount and not have to waste valuable jewels on repairs. Knowing Natsu and the others, or maybe just Natsu, the moment they found out Lucy had taken a job by herself, they would chase her down because of the simple notion that teams should stick together and end up causing massive damage to whatever town the job was in.

At this rate she would never be able to pay her rent on time!

Sighing, Lucy scanned the board once more, almost crying out in despair. There wasn't a single request she could accomplish on her own. Most were asking to slay vicious monsters or scale towering mountains to retrive precious treasures and a whole lot of other things the celeste mage simply wasn't strong enough to tackle on.

"Having trouble there Lucy?" Mira asked, watching from a safe distance at the brawl that erupted in the guild hall.

"What kind of jobs are these?" the blonde groaned, skillfully dodging a flying table, "There's not a single job I could do that pays even half-way decently!"

Mira gave the blonde an encouraging smile, "I'm sure there's at least one job out there you could do Lucy."

A loud crash broke through the usual pandemonium and went mostly unnoticed by the arguing pack of maniacs. Only those not transfixed on the daily brawl paid any heed to the sound of the door being smashed open.

"Damn, this place doesn't change does it?" A lone girl stood in the door way, a feral grin plastered on her face. Long brown hair cascaded down her back and stopped just at her waist while her bangs framed her thin face. Bright green eyes bore out onto the fight with a fierce expression that gave the girl the appearance of a wild animal. She wore a high-collared pink vest, a colorful blue bow centered around her upper chest, a skirt that was a darker pink then her vest and tall white boots with a single zipper running down the front side of the boot.

The girl brought her hands together, cracking her fingers in preparation as she gave a booming war cry and dived straight into the battle. The person she had charged had little time to realize she was coming before they were viciously punched, right into the battle of two others.

Mira watched with an amused smile as the pink-clad girl continuously beat down her challengers. "Looks like Morte is back." She stated happily.

Lucy shot her a questioning look, "Morte?"

"Morte," Mira gestured to the newly arrival in the amidst of battle, "Is a member of Fairy Tail. She doesn't come by very often so I can see how you've never met her before."

"Aye. Though I honestly hope she comes around more often. Life's not nearly as fun without you guys." A male voice spoke behind Lucy. She sheirked, spinning around to see a boy with spiked-brown hair and green eyes. He looked just as startled as Lucy felt.

"Oh dear, sorry bout that." He said, a sweat-drop appearing by his head, "I thought you saw me walking over here. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Lucy assured him, Natsu got her one to many times that she really shouldn't be so surprised by someone sneaking up behind her anymore. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. I'm Lucy."

He gave Lucy a smile, "I'm Reve. I don't think my sister needs any introduction with that kind of an intro."

"You're sister? You mean Morte?" Lucy asked him, now that she got a good look at him, he did seem to resemble the firey girl alot. He smiled, "Yup, That's her!"

She looked at Morte then back at Reve wondering just how two siblings could possibly be polar opposite from each other. Granted she had only known about the two of them for less than a few minutes so strictly speaking she really shouldn't make such assumptions about them.

"So what brings you two around Reve?" Mira asked.

Reve sighed shaking his head slightly, "I honestly don't know. she hasn't really told me anything and she never answers me when I do ask. Hopefully we stay awhile, traveling really gets to ya when you're constantly on the move."

He took a seat next at the bar, letting out a breathe of relief for his aching muscles. They had been traveling far and wide and for such a long period of time that anyone would grow tired of travel. "I think she misses you guys but is just too embarrased to say it." He said with a teasing grin.

A ticked-off presence appeared from behind the brunet, "Embarrased? Me, please. Why would I miss these idiots?" Morte asked with a dangerous glint in her eye, the coming of the Erza demon foretold.

"Hm?" Reve repiled with a bored expression, "Did you say something sis?"

"That's it!" and with that Reve was pulled into the fight by the elder brunette. Lucy sweat-dropped before suddenly remembering her current delima and cried. Soon her tears turned into a sunny smile. Ripping off a request from the bulleton board, Lucy strolled up to the bar with the request in hand. "I found one~" She sang, showing off the page to the white-haired mage.

"See? I told you." Mira said as she took note of the job Lucy picked out for herself.

 **Mystic Ruins**

 **We require a team of mages to come and investigate a series of ruins that have appeared suddenly in the forest just outside Harena Valley. What little we have managed to uncover suggest that the enterance only accepts those will a strong degree of magical ability.**

 **Reward- 500,000 jewels**

* * *

 **That is an absolutely crappy summary for a job request. Geeze. -_- Hopefully that won't take much away from the story. Anyway, if you like this, leave a review please.**


End file.
